


ʟɪɢʜᴛɴɪɴɢ ʀᴏᴅ ▷ ᴀʟʟᴇɴ & ʟᴀsᴛ ᴅᴀᴜɢʜᴛᴇʀ ᴏғ ᴋʀʏᴘᴛᴏɴ

by caldasg1



Series: Arrowverse $ {Fanwork} [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Minor Cisco Ramon/Cindy Reynolds, Minor Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Minor Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow, Post-Elseworlds Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Protective Clark Kent
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caldasg1/pseuds/caldasg1
Summary: Após Oliver Queen reescrever a realidade para salvar as vidas dos seus aliados mais poderosos, Barry Allen e Kara Zor-El, todas as vidas foram alteradas e os eventos também.O velocista escarlate e mulher de aço não são só os "Melhores do Mundo", sem os seus alter ego são simples pessoas e tentam conviver com esta nova realidade... Diferente. Talvez até melhor.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers
Series: Arrowverse $ {Fanwork} [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576618
Kudos: 1





	ʟɪɢʜᴛɴɪɴɢ ʀᴏᴅ ▷ ᴀʟʟᴇɴ & ʟᴀsᴛ ᴅᴀᴜɢʜᴛᴇʀ ᴏғ ᴋʀʏᴘᴛᴏɴ

Oliver Queen durante os eventos chamado de Elseworlds, vendo que o seu melhor amigo, Barry Allen, e a poderosa aliada, Kara Danvers, estavam a correr no sentido das suas próprias mortes. Decidiu o inimaginável: fazer um acordo com o lugar interdimensional dos velocistas, a Speed Force.  
Obviamente isso mudou por completo a realidade onde se encontravam.  
Barry e Kara estavam salvos, no entanto, a realidade já tinha sido alterada...os dois heróis agora se conheciam desde tenra idade. O rapaz conheceu desde muito cedo o grande segredo da última filha de Krypton, ou seja, conhecia também Kal-El e alguns dos associados. Desde que se tornaram super-heróis conheceram imensos colegas de profissão.  
Até então, Kara morava num mundo, paralelo ao de Oliver e Barry, denominado de Terra-38 mas após o acordo não mais. Barry nunca se casou com Iris West (Oliver conhecia o maior segredo de todos que Barry Allen guardava, uma paixão interdimensional que era retribuída mas nunca dada a conhecer). No caminho de Kara tinha existido uma mulher: Iris Ann West, que jurava ela ser, o amor da vida de Barry Allen; já no caminho de Barry tinham estado alguns como: James Olsen, Adam Foster e, claro, Mon-El.  
Assim que Barry descobre o que Oliver fez procura imediatamente por respostas, por outro lado, Kara presencia uma batalha contra si mesma pelos sentimentos já de longa data pelo majestoso velocista de olhos cor de esperança.


End file.
